ShapeShifter
by emeralddusk
Summary: Alex Russo loses herself. Rated T for Jalex, and some disturbing, erotic content.


**An alternate future taking place just after the events of Wizards Vs Werewolves.**

**I do not, in any way, intend to offend any of the actors, actresses, or characters in this story.**

**Always remember Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, not other's opinions.**

ShapeShifter

"I can't wait for my date with Juliet tonight," Justin declared, fixing his red tie. Ever since the young wizard met his vampire lover, the two had been inseparable. Getting her back from the clutches of the Mummy made Justin all the more loving of her.

"I can't wait either," Alex added, laying down on the couch. "The sooner you're gone, the better." The teenager grabbed a handful of pop corn, and turned on the television.

"You're not going out tonight?" Harper asked, spraying her neck with perfume. Clad in a casual, medium-fabricated pink dress and a necklace lined with plastic bananas, apples, and grapes, Harper was obviously ready for a special night on the town. The somewhat chubby redheaded girl met Zeke years ago. Being one of Justin's best friends, the two were almost a package deal. The relationship Harper dreamed of having with Justin would never happen, but she finally learned to accept it and move on.

"No," Alex answered, not looking away from the gory horror movie she was viewing. "Are you?"

"Yeah, I'm going out with Zeke," Harper replied. "He's taking me to an art museum. You wanna come with?"

"Um, no," Alex answered in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. "Have fun, though." A loud, sickening scream exploded from the television screen. Justin and Harper watched fake blood spew into the air.

"What is this?" Justin asked, disgusted.

"It's called "Neck Miner"," Alex answered, talking through the pop corn in her mouth. "And you're making me miss the best part."

Justin opened his mouth to make a snarky comment, but, instead, closed his eyes and shook his head. "Alright," he said. "Goodnight, Alex." With that, the teenager walked out the door.

"Alex, why haven't you been dating?" Harper asked, showing concern.

"Haven't been in the mood," Alex answered, staring at the carnage on the television. "What's the big deal?"

"I don't know... It just seems kinda weird," Harper responded. "You and Mason had such a good thing going until he left."

"Harper, I don't need to have a boyfriend to feel complete," Alex retorted. "I know it sounds cliche', but it's true. I'm perfectly fine sitting here all by myself, watching the tube."

"Sounds lonely to me," Harper replied. "See yuh later." With a sad look on her face, the girl walked into the hallway.

Alex remained on the couch, trying to drawn out her friend's words with her movie. To many, Alex Russo was cold as stone, invulnerable, too cool to care, and completely composed: Nothing could get to her, they thought, especially not something as petty as dating status. However, they were wrong.

Laying on her bed, staring at her ceiling in her dark room, Alex thought about her social life. Dating was a burden, a game of hurt or be hurt. Who says it's normal to date? Maybe being alone is alright. Or was it? Soon, the teenager fell asleep, falling into the world of dreams: _Standing alone in a dark realm, Alex searched for someone to comfort her, someone to take her away from her lonely misery. "Anyone?" she called. "Hello! Somebody help me!" However, no one arrived. Soon, the area began to freeze over, rendering a lonely girl forever imprisoned._

Her eyes shooting open, Alex embraced what Harper told her, what the world told her: Put yourself out there. The girl lept out of her bed, and stared at herself in the mirror. Moving quickly, the teen stripped down to her bra and panties. Her body was fairly thin, her hair medium length and almost completely black. Her face still looked immature, somewhat chubby, but not by any means fat or baby-ish. Letting out a defeated sigh, Alex waved her wand over her body, and watched herself change: Her breasts swelled, her stomach shrunk, forming a lift in the middle (the only place where fat could possibly exist). The girl saw blondness bleed down her dark hair. Soon, a familiar face stared back at Alex, though it was not her own: she was Juliet.

Gazing over her new figure, Alex put her hands on her widened but still shapely hips, and twisted to her right and left. "_Underwear-clad-is-no-fad,-make-me-look-bad," _the teenager recited, her voice now that of Juliet's. Suddenly, a red shirt and black pants appeared over the girl's body. "Okay," the girl whispered. "Time to have what I've always wanted."

The next morning, Justin received a phone call from a number blocked by *69. "Hello," the boy answered. "Juliet, hey. I had a great time last night...Tonight? Sure. I'll, uh, I'll meet you...in the park? Sure. See you then. Love you."

"Love you," Alex replied, still in Juliet's form. Maybe it was wrong, maybe it was sick. However, something about Justin seemed so seductive. It was all probably for the better, anyway. Stroking her blond hair back, the girl tied a ponytail, then teleported herself away.

That night, Justin stood on the grass, clad in a black suit and red tie. Looking around nervously, the teenager felt his heart race with anticipation.

"Hey, Justin," Juliet's voice called. Justin shot his head in the direction his love's voice came from. From over the hill, Alex ran towards her brother, still in the guise of the vampire girl. At last, the two caught up with one another, and lovingly embraced the other. _This is so wrong, _Alex thought. _This isn't me...why am I doing this?_

"Wow, you look great," Justin declared.

"Back at 'cha," the blond replied, her voice sassy. "Uw, I love your hair like that." 'Juliet' began to stroke Justin's gelled-up hair with her soft hands.

Justin laughed, flattered and nervous. "Wow," he said. "Thanks. Hey, uh, you wanna catch a movie?"

"Sounds great," Alex replied. "Let's see something sexy. How's that sound?"

"Um, Juliet, are...are you okay?" Justin replied. "You don't seem quite yourself."

"Oh, let's just say I...had a little change of heart," the girl replied, her voice sensuous. "Come on, let's go." With that, the two ran off into the night.

After viewing the film "Nine", the teenagers returned to the Alucards' home. Unknown to Justin, the family was out tonight, visiting a blood bank.

_I must be out of my mind, _Alex thought to herself. "Wait right here, sexy," the girl said, slowly walking up the flight of stairs.

Justin stared at who he thought was his girlfriend sensuously stride up the stairs, her legs slowly climbing up, her glutes moving up and down. Feeling guilty, the boy quickly looked away.

"Make yourself comfortable," 'Juliet' called, her voice sickly sweet.

With that, Justin took a seat on a black leather couch. Whatever Juliet was planning, it must have been important.

Upstairs, Alex looked in the mirror, the room around her looming with shadows. Seeing Juliet's face stare back at her, the teenager kept a grave look on her face as she pulled down her dress's straps.

About ten minutes later, Justin heard the stairs creak. "Alright," 'Juliet' called, her voice low and enticing. "I'm ready."

Justin looked up, and received a dramatic shock: His girlfriend was clad in a black, one-piece piece laudre that covered her breasts with a wide strapless fabric that wrapped around her ribs, the center of her stomach with a thin fabric that went down in a straight line, and her waste in a somewhat wide bikini-bottom style. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, no bangs in sight.

"W-whu...what are..." Justin stuttered, completely blown away by his girlfriend's gorgeous new look.

"Ssh," Alex replied, putting Juliet's thin, pink-painted finger over Justin's lips. With that, the teenager moved in, and kissed Justin on his lips. The two began to grow aggressive, tilting their heads up and down.

Suddenly, Justin pulled back. "Wait," he said, trying to catch his breath. "Juliet, this isn't you."

"You're right, it's better," Alex replied, an overjoyed, sexy smile on her new face. The girl moved in to kiss her brother again, but was stopped by his hand.

"I...I don't think this is right," Justin said. "I'm sorry. I respect you too much to ruin our relationship. I'm sorry, I have to go." The boy ran out of the house, not looking back.

'Juliet' sat on the couch, then dropped her head in disappointed shame. The girl then returned to her true self. Still clad in the sexual wear, Alex looked down at her body. _This can't be how this all turns out, _she thought. _I have to find love._ Standing up, the teenager waved her hands in front of herself, and teleported back into her room.

Staring in the mirror, the girl decided to change herself once again. The girl grabbed her wand off the bed, and again got into her underwear. Waving her wand in front of her body, the girl watched her body change again: her body began to bloat, her arms widening, but not by much, her stomach swelled slightly, her breasts grew wider, her legs puffed, and her face grew more mature, but with less sharp features. Alex's hair began to bleed over light red, then shorten a little. Her lips then became darker red. She was now Harper. Alex looked over her new figure, turning back and forth with her hands on her hips. Turning around, Alex noticed that her butt was larger than usual. "Huh," the girl muttered, not knowing how to perceive this. Alex then cleared her throat, hearing Harper's hoarse-sounding voice.

The girl picked up her cell phone, and put it to her ear. "Zeke," Alex said, using Harper's unique voice. "Hey, can I come over? Great, thanks. Love you. Bye." The teenager hung up her phone, and looked down at her body. _This underwear is now way too tight, _she thought, trying to comfort herself with humor, knowing that she was slowly losing her true self. Muttering a spell to herself, Alex became clad in one of Harper's unusual outfits: her hair in long pig tails and parted down the middle, her lips extremely red, dressed in a somewhat tight yellow top and a white skirt with white tights covering her legs. _Oh yeah, _Alex thought to herself. _Now I'm Harper._ The girl took a deep breath, then teleported herself outside.

Several minutes later, 'Harper' arrived at Zeke's house, wearing a big smile. "Hey, sexy," she said.

"...Okay," Zeke replied, not knowing what brought on something like that. "You look great. Come in." The two proceeded inside. Alex took a seat on the couch, and Zeke went upstairs to get some dorky video game he and Harper liked to play. "I'll be down in a few minutes," he called. "Having some trouble finding it this time."

"Take your time," Alex called back, using a sweet voice.

Suddenly, the back door silently opened, and the true Harper walked inside. Alex didn't hear her, so she didn't know to turn around: Blissfully unaware of the horrific, inevitable events to come.

Harper saw her other self sitting peacefully on the couch, and quietly walked over to her. "...Alex?" she asked, shocked.

"Harper," 'Harper' replied, jumping up. "W-what are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" Harper shot back. "And how dare you try to steal Zeke! Using _my_ body!"

"Harper, I'm...I'm sorry," Alex replied, growing upset. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"You've done some pretty horrible things..." Harper said. "But this is just sick."

"I...I just...I didn't mean..." Alex stuttered.

"Just...take me home," Harper interrupted, disgusted.

"Okay," 'Harper' replied, defeated.

"Not so fast," Justin said. Suddenly, the teenager appeared in the middle of the living room. Time inside the house, except for the three teenagers. "Juliet's family was out of town tonight...Care to explain who tried to sleep with with me tonight?"

All eyes turned to Alex, who was still in the form of Harper.' "I don't...I can't..." the girl stuttered. "I...I don't feel right."

"What?" Harper replied.

Suddenly, Alex began to change. Still in Harper's body, her hair began to grow. The small ties holding the pig tails soon gave away, and Alex's hair continued to grow until it was down to her waist. Then, her long, flowing locks turned blond, then black, then black with blond highlights.

Justin and Harper watched in horror at Alex's forced, and what look like painful transformation.

The girl's body then began to change: her breasts began to grow, causing the teen to lean back in shock. Her bosoms then shrank, then grew once again, becoming fairly large. Alex's stomach then ballooned up, stretching out over her yellow top, making her look nine months pregnant with triplets. Suddenly, her stomach shrunk back, and resembled Juliet's. Her arms bulged out, becoming fat and saggy, then, they shrank down, becoming thin and toned. Her legs shrank, becoming lean and free of any hair. Alex's finger nails then turned bright pink, and grew a few inches. The girl could then feel her glutes tightening, which hurt for a second, then felt normal. "G-give me a mirror," Alex managed to say, her body aching from its transformation.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Harper began to ask.

"Now!" Alex yelled, not looking up from the floor.

Harper handed her friend a small, old-fashioned mirror. Alex gazed at the reflection of her face, which began to change: Her lips swelled, then turned red. Suddenly, her lips turned pink, then went back to a normal size. Alex saw her cheeks swell up, making her look like Harper, then become thin and sharp. All of her face's chubbiness was gone. Her eyes then turned light green, and her ears shrunk slightly. Alex Russo was now a completely different person from the outside, destroying everything she ever used to be.

The girl then collapsed on the floor, unconscious.

"Let's take her home." Justin said, his voice sympathetic. "She's suffered enough." The boy then teleported himself, Alex, and Harper back to the Russo's home.

Jerry and Theresa were alarmed by their daughter's appearance, but horrified by what they were told. Jerry informed Alex, once she came to, that her transformation was permanent. Following a brief mental inspection, Justin found an unusual black sliver in the teen's back, and removed it.

"It's called a Dream Emblem," Justin declared. "They appear when a wizard experiences strong emotions in their dreams. This thing has been influencing your behavior all day."

"I'm so sorry," Alex said to Harper and Justin, laying on her bed.

"Don't be," Harper replied, her voice warm and loving. "There's nothing to forgive."

"Do you want us to stay with you some more?" Justin offered.

"No, thanks," Alex answered. "I'd rather be alone."

With that, the two teenagers departed. leaving Alex to stare at her new self in the mirror, which devastated her. Her individuality gone, shamed by her misdeeds, Alex made a choice: The teenager focussed on her hand, making it glow blue, then put into her chest. The girl then pulled out her heart, which was black with depression. Knowing she could never love anyone else but her family and friends, the girl set her heart on her counter, and went to sleep.


End file.
